Intentions
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome becomes immortal, her own kind is out to kill her, thinking her soul is tainted. She called him brother,why, she was not mated to Inuyasha. He saved her from other mikos only to wake up chained & naked next to her, why? will caring turn to love?
1. Cruel Intentions

_"Big brother!"_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he knew that voice, and there was only one person who called him that, thought he still did not know why she had called him that, the half breed and her had not mated.

"Big brother!"

Another call, this time louder and he took note that it was not a happy cry, his eye brows came together as he stood and turned to the yelling. She was coming closer, he could feel her, and see her. She came at him, she was close now, her hand was out as if reaching for him, she was only a few steps from him,

"Big brother!" He heard her scream again. He watched as she ran to him, she was panting, she had been running awhile no doubt. She was so close to reaching him, then he saw her gasp, her eyes held shock as she started falling. Her hands came out to catch the ground, his eyes followed her as she started falling beside him, and as the tips of the bottom of her hair passed his shoulder, he unsheathed his sword and swung. He sent a wave of power at the direction she had come, he did not want to kill it, just harm it, just to see what it was that had her so afraid, she was never really afraid of anything, even him. The dust blocked his view for a moment,

"Miko, are you harmed" He looked back at her, she was on all fours and panting hard, her miko shirt was now covered in blood. An arrow, an arrow was stuck in her shoulder, and what was weird, the arrow looked a lot like her own. The dust cleared and in front of him were three miko's, they were on their knees, no doubt his power had drained their own. Sesshomaru stuck his sword out at them "You are miko's are you not?"

"Silence demon, we are not after you, yet you will be dealt with for interfering!"

His eye brows grew together again as he watched the head miko stand "Hand over the girl and we shall purify you quickly!"

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome, she was in pain but awake, still bleeding, still with the arrow in her back "Tell me, what has this miko done to deserve your arrow"

"It is none of your business now out of my way, she must be dealt with!" The miko stepped forward, but Sesshomaru stepped in front of her path, he did not know why he was protecting Kagome, perhaps because he was really curious of why her own kind would want to hurt her.

"I will be the judge of that" He said,

"She does not belong here! An immortal miko! Her soul is tainted!" One of the other mikos yelled. Sesshomaru found himself once again looking back at Kagome, immortal? So that is why she was till alive, even though he cold clearly see she had lost much over her blood. The head miko made a move to go forward, Sesshomaru waisted no time in slashing his sword once more, this time, to kill. "Your in my way" He said as the dust cleared and the mikos turned into dirt. He disliked humans and they were a good example of why, killing their own kind for no reason? Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and walked up to her, he reached out his hand to pull the arrow out,

"Don't" She warned,

"You rather it stay miko?"

"It has miko power running in it, if you touch it, it will purify you"

He stepped back and he watched as she placed her hand around herself and grabbed the arrow, was she about to do what he thought she was about to do? Yes, Kagome pulled the arrow out.

"Where is the half breed?" Why was he not with her?

"Kikyo" She whispered, yes the dead miko was no longer dead. Kagome had wish that those who were falsely done by the jewel be healed and for the jewel to fanish, to never to be used again. The jewel vanished alright, right inside of Kagome and soon she found herself immortal. Kikyo told her she should go home, and she had tried but was not allow. Inuyasha did not know what to think or do, but after a few times of running in to miko and monks seeking to kill Kagome Kikyo told her she should leave, that she would do nothing but cause hard to Inuyasha, and that he would have to spend his life protecting her. Kagome had been shocked to hear Kikyo's words, but they were true, even if it did sadden her. After all before the jewel, Kikyo and Inuyasha wanted to live a normal life, and now Inuyasha was once again spending his days protecting Kagome. Kagome left, Inuyasha did not stop her, yes he had called her name, but he did not stop her, after all, in the end he would die before her. Kagome had to think the way Kikyo did, she had to understand, Kikyo felt for Inuyasha, what Kagome herself felt for Inuyasha. In the end, Kikyo was first, Kagome had just appered from another time and took Kikyo's place, but now, Kagome thought, it was time for Kikyo to take her place back.

"Why do you call me that" Sesshomaru asked rather quickly,

She sat back on her knees "What?" She seemed confused by his question,

"Why do you call me brother, when you are untouched by my brother, you bear no mark of his"

Kagome looked down, at one time she thought she would have Inuyasha's mark, but that was before all this shit happened,

"Sesshomaru" She whispered looking back at him, he saw her eyes get big "SESSHOMARU!"

That was the last thing he remember before a bright life engulfed them both.


	2. What Intentions

The thunder, that is what made his mind wake up, thought his eyes didn't open. He felt cold, that in itself was odd. The thunder hit again and he felt himself growl, he told his eyes to open, but they did not obey. His ears picked up the increase of rain, no doubt there was a bad storm coming, not only could he hear it he could feel it. Again his mind demanded his eyes open, yet they did not obey. He felt cold, yet, one part of his body felt oddly warm. Thunder, it was becoming harder and louder. He heard something, it sounded like a human grunting, again he growled. Slowly his eyes opened, blur they were at first, he blinked a few times till they focused. He did not have to look around to know he was in a dungeon, and even though it was dark outside he knew it was day. Another grunt and then he felt the only warm part of him move, move? He looked down, and shock hit him. He tried to move his arms and realized they were tied above himself, which was odd, what power could hold him down?He looked down again when his warmth moved and grunted,

"Miko" She moved but did not awaken,

"Miko" He felt her arms that were around him stiffen, it was then that he noticed that her arms were also chained. Thunder rolled, and he growled, he pulled on his arms, yet even with his demon strength he could not move them, he would had tried his poison, but he didn't want to get it on her, but if it came down to his life, he would not hold back, he had no weakness when it came to human life, even hers.

"Miko" He said a little louder and harder, this time he felt her eye lashes, she had awoken. Her head moved against his chest, she was the source of his only warmth, which was odd.

"Miko, are your harmed?"

He heard her intake air, she must had just noted that it was his voice, she looked up quickly, and tried to move away just as quickly, though with her chained hands, she would be able to go nowhere.

"I, I cant move" She said looking around,

"I am aware" he stated, she looked up at him, he looked down at her, she was warm, maybe to warm. He looked past her eyes, her naked chest was pressed up against his equally naked chest, she followed his gaze and shirked.

"Miko" he warned closing his eyes, her high pinched screamed hurting his ears. "What, what is going on!" she was panicked, good reason to, he could not blame her. "I'm naked" she whispered,

"You are with fever as well" He tried to get her mind off their current state of undress. She looked up at him, his arms held above his head, they were in a standing position.

"How, how do you know that" Stupid question, she would regret asking,

"I can feel you"  
She blushed and looked away, the thunder rolled and he saw her blink a few times, and even though she was warm she had goose bumps all over her. Neither of them moved, if he did, no doubt she would freak. "I feel so weak" She said,

"Its a barrier, it is draining both of our powers" He said looking around,

"Naraku, this is Naraku's doing, right" Slowly hear head lowered till her hear was against his chest, he did not mind, she was sick and it was not as if he would demand her to keep her head away from him when the rest of her body was touching him, and his, hers. "Sorry" She said,

"It matters not" And after a moment he spoke again "This is not all the half breeds doing" He stated, there was no way, someone else was aiding him. "Inuyasha" He heard her whisper as she once again fell asleep. Damn that half breed, damn both half breeds. Damn his stupid brother for, well, being stupid and damn the other half breed for all his tricks. Sesshomaru looked around once more, no this was not all Naraku's doing, others were helping him.


	3. Miko Intentions

While she slept he thought, what did Naraku want now? He could not have the jewel and he himself could no long touch Kagome, that is how Sesshomaru knew someone else was helping, but why drag him into it, was he just in the wrong place at the wrong time and why the hell did the miko women want to kill Kagome, if anything she was their leader.

He didn't understand it, once again he tried to pull the chains, nothing. He looked down, she was breathing fast, her fever was trying to break, it was because of the arrow. Someone had covered it, blood was seeping through it, no wonder she had fever.

Sesshomaru looked around the room, it was dark, water seeped through the walls and the door was made of wood. There were a few torches on the walls. One thing Sesshomaru picked up on was that fact he could smell nothing, he could not tell where they were, who had been in, nothing and he didn't like it.

Kagome moaned against him, her body tensed, she was in pain. Surely they were not just going to leave them like this, what would be the point, no, something was up.

"It, hurts" Kagome woke "I can't sleep like this"

"Can you use your powers?" He asked looking down at her, she didn't look up "No, the cuff are sealing them"

His cuffs must be doing the same.

"Where are we"

"I can't smell anything"

Just then he heard the door, he looked to it as it opened, someone walked in with a lamp.

"Kaugra" Sesshomaru growled,

She ignored him as she lit the room up "Nice to you to Sesshomaru" She smirked,

"Release me"

"Sure, why don't I just sign my death warrant while I'm at it" She walked up to him "Be nice and don't bite the hand that feeds you" She sat down a bucket of water she had been holding "I am here to give you water and to change her bandage"

Kaurga lifted a spoon of water to Kagome's mouth "Drink girl" Kagome took the water with pleasure.

It was then he noticed something, or the lack of something, the water, it had no smell, that was a warning. Water always had some type of smell "Don't drink anymore" He told Kagome,

"Why" She asked, her mouth now wet,

"It has no smell"

She looked up at him, confused.

"You will drink or Ill inject it into your blood stream"

Which meant something was in the water.

"What is in the water wind witch" He demanded to know,

"Now now, you are in no position to demanding things from me, she put the spoon up to his mouth "Drink"

One way or another, they where going to feed them that water, so he drank.

"If it where up to me, Id kill you, I have no idea why he wants to play this game"

"Why" Kagome asked,

"I don't know why girl, why does he do anything?"

"He does not act on his own" Sesshomaru stated,

"You are correct"

"Who is helping him?" Kagome asked,

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why not, it's not like we can do anything" Kagome pressed on as the wind woman started to clean her bloody shoulder. Kaugra sighed "The miko's wish to see you dead"

"I know, but them working with him would make them just as tainted as me does it not?"

"Naraku wants to see you tainted, they just want him to kill you,"

"The jewel" Sesshomaru growled "If the miko becomes tainted, so does the jewel"

Kagome gasped,

"Right, but the mikos don't know that, they want her dead because she does not follow law, she is already tainted to them"

"How is this, chaining me to him tainting me, or is this how he plans to kill me"

Kaugra laughed "Naraku will do as he wished with you, giving them more reason to kill you then he will send them to kill you both, we all know Naraku can't touch you miko"

Kaugra finished and stood "I will leave you now, I will be back to feed you in the morning, if I feel like it"

With that she left,

"Something bad is going to happen" Kagome shook against him in fear.


End file.
